Re: Scary Godparents
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: Slight FOP/FiM crossover. A little something I whipped up for Hallowe'en. Please read and review!


"The Fairly Oddparents"

in

"Re: Scary Godparents"

Written by: Kellen "K.C." Ellison

* * *

><p>*Trixie Tang appears in a witch's outfit*<p>

Trixie: Good evening, and welcome to another edition of "Scary Godparents." I am your host, Trixie Tang. In the last version, we saw Timmy Turner almost destroy Dimmsdale with his "real and scary" wish, but what if someone else helped him? A certain pretty girlfriend? This is what you'd get. Enjoy...if you dare! *evil laugter*

* * *

><p>*Timmy Turner is in his room, watching the Crash Nebula Hallowe'en Special, "Crash Nebula vs. the Pumpkinator."<p>

Timmy: Wow! Those Jack-o-bot costumes would be great for tonight! I wish I had just one of them!

Wanda: Sorry, Timmy but all four costumes were won in a contest! We can't use our magic to steal from someone!

Timmy: Oh yeah...I must have forgot!

*The doorbell rings*

Timmy: I'll get it!

*Timmy opens the door and finds Trixie in a blue alicorn outfit*

Timmy: Happy Hallowe'en, Trixie!

Trixie: Happy Hallowe'en, Timmy!

*Trixie kisses Timmy on the cheek*

Timmy: What are you supposed to be, Trixie?

Trixie: I'm Princess Luna.

Timmy: From "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"? I love that show!

Trixie: I never pegged you as being a brony... So you still haven't got a costume for trick-or-treating, Timmy?

Timmy: Well, I was going to go out as one of the Jack-o-bots.

Trixie: Yeah, I know what you mean. I even sent a thousand postcards, but... *the doorbell rings again; this time, it's Tad, Chad, Veronica, and Remy* Speak of the devil...

Tad, Chad, Veronica, and Remy: Trick or Treat, loser!

*Timmy notices their costumes*

Timmy: Hey! You guys got the Jack-o-bot costumes! How'd you get those?

Trixie: These four bribed the contest committee into giving them the costumes...

Timmy: Ugh...

Timmy's parents: Here you go!

*They give them Timmy's college fund and all of his favorite belongings*

Timmy: Hey! Why'd you give them all of my stuff!

Timmy's dad: Are you serious? Those costumes are awesome!

*The doorbell rings a third time, it's Vicky with AJ as Frankenstein's Monster and Chester as a vampire*

Chester and AJ: Trick or Treat!

*Timmy's parents give them fortunes out of fortune cookies*

Chester: Fortunes?

AJ: At least there wasn't any candy; we'd have to give it to Vicky!

Timmy's Mom: Say Vicky, why don't you chaperone Timmy and Trixie too? We'll even pay you double!

Vicky: That's great!

* * *

><p>*As the group left, Vicky grabbed a roll of toilet paper and covered Timmy in it*<p>

Timmy: Where do you think we should go first?

AJ: I hear Principal Waxelplax is giving out full size chocolate bars!

Vicky: Ahem?

Chester: Which we'll give to you...

*When they got to Waxelplax's house, the popular kids got all the candy while the Timmy and his friends got...*

Timmy: Reflective tape?

Trixie: Really? Who gives out tape on Hallowe'en?

Vicky: If I don't get any candy from you soon...

Trixie: WE'RE WORKING ON IT!

Vicky: You better...

*At the Buxaplenty estate, the popular kids got money while Timmy and his friends...*

Timmy and friends: AAAHHH!

Timmy: All we asked for was just treats...

Trixie: Who knew Mr. Buxaplenty would sic vicious dogs on us!

Timmy: Man! I just wish everyone had real and scary costumes!

*Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as a janitor and a nurse respectfully, granted Timmy's wish. Chester and AJ became a vampire and a monster, the popular kids became the Jack-o-bots, Cosmo and Wanda became a monster janitor and nurse, and Trixie and Timmy became...*

Tim-mummy: Awesome!

*Timmy's mummified arm pops off*

Nightmare Trixie: **OH BOY...WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HANDS?**

Timmy: Whoa, Trixie! You look just like Nightmare Moon!

Nightmare Trixie: **AND THOU LOOKETH LIKE A MUMMY! **

Tim-mummy: Why are you shouting!

Nightmare Trixie: **THIS IS HOW LUNA SPEAKS ON THE SHOW!** I mean, "This is how Luna speaks on the show."

Tim-mummy: Huh...I guess I must've missed that episode...

*Just then, two of the Jack-o-bots flew over head*

Tim-mummy: Uh-oh! If those two find the remaining two Jack-o-bots, they'll merge into the Pumpkinator and destroy the world!

Cosmo: That's bad right?

Wanda: Timmy, we've got an even bigger problem: our wands our gone!

Tim-mummy: Okay Wanda, go find someone that's probably disguised as a fairy. Take their wand and crown. Trixie, you're coming with me to stop the Jack-o-bots before they merge into the Pumpkinator. Cosmo, you stay here.

Cosmo: Great! It was just time for my break anyway!

* * *

><p>*A few minutes later...*<p>

Tim-mummy: AAAHHH! Trixie! Help!

*Timmy's mummified head was being held in one the now-merged Pumpkinator's hands while the rest of his body was thrown everywhere*

Pumpkinator: 51...50...49...48...

Nightmare Trixie: **GET THINE CLAW OFF OUR BOYFRIEND, FOUL MONSTER!**

*Trixie blasted the Pumpkinator with strong magic, but the countdown continued*

Wanda: Timmy! I got the stuff!

Tim-mummy: Put it on! We've only got 30 seconds left!

*Wanda puts them on and became a fairy again*

Wanda: Quick, make a wish!

Tim-mummy: I wish everything was back to normal!

*Wanda raises her wand, and everyone returned to normal*

Timmy: Whew! That was close! Next year, I'm just going to throw a murder mystery party with all my friends! It'll be a party to die for!

Trixie: Agreed!

-The End!-

* * *

><p>Trixie: That's our story; hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Kellen: Trixie, why are the lights dim?

Trixie: Sorry about that; just doing something for Hallowe'en.

Kellen: Well, in that case...Happy Hallowe'en, everybody!

Trixie: Don't forget to read and review this story!


End file.
